Black Rose
by Tasogare Asa
Summary: DISCONTINUED HieiKurama. Takes place after the Yuu Yuu Hakusho movie.


"Yusuke... The new mission was sent to Hiei and Kurama. They should be able to handle it."  
...They should be able to handle it...  
  
Black Rose  
  
Ch.1 Flashback Rated PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH but I own this fanfic that came to 1:20 in the morning the Saturday (actually Sunday) after Christmas.  
Author's Note: This is shounen-ai, my first shounen-ai fic (H/K) so don't hurt me or bite my head of when/if you review.  
  
After receiving the information from Koenma, Hiei went to find the kitsune. He hadn't seen Kurama in awhile, actually the last time he had seen him was at least eight weeks ago at Genkai's Temple. Everyone was rather cheerful; they had just defeated the Netherworld lord, Yakumo, and restored the Spirit World. Kurama didn't seem all that happy though, Hiei knew that it had something to do with Kuronue. Hiei also knew there was no way to get Kurama to forget about it so he did nothing.  
  
Hiei's flashback  
Hiei walked outside of Genkai's Temple to look for Kurama. The kitsune had said earlier that he wanted to be alone and everyone knew not to bother him. After some time Hiei decided he needed to find Kurama to talk to him about something, something important. He found Kurama, he was sitting under a tree looking up in a daze, his eyes filled with sorrow. Hiei wasn't sure if it was the perfect time to tell Kurama anything but he needed to speak with him. He stopped walking, a few feet from Kurama. "Kurama." Hiei said. Kurama broke from his daze and looked at the fire demon with his eyes still melancholy.  
"What-...what is it Hiei?" Kurama whispered.  
"I wanted to speak with you." Hiei answered. Kurama showed no signs of caring so Hiei didn't continue. He stood in silence, waiting for a reaction from Kurama.  
"... Is it important? I'm rather...I'm rather..." Kurama cut off. Kurama wanted to say that he was busy or something but it wasn't true.  
"... Kurama, I-I want to-to tell you... that I-" Hiei stopped talking as he saw Yukina come into view. "Yukina..." Yukina stopped walking when she saw the two. First, she looked at Kurama then at Hiei. She gulped then decided to speak.  
" ...I'm sorry to-to interrupt, but you two are needed inside." Yukina explained. "It is very important." Kurama stood up. Hiei glanced at Kurama knowing that he had probably had wanted Hiei to finish telling him whatever he was going to say. Kurama noticed that Hiei was looking at him so he looked back. Their eyes met for a second but then Hiei turned quickly to face Yukina. "What is it Yukina?" Kurama asked, his emerald green eyes no longer downcast.  
"Some- something to do with the Meikai-"  
"Meikai?" Replied a surprised Hiei and Kurama.  
"It seems that someone or something is trying to revive the Meikai..." Genkai explained. "...and Lord Yakumo." Everyone(including Keiko) was there except for Hinageshi, she had went back to the Kasane Shrine. They had all sat down in one room to hear the terrible news. "Koenma-sama told me about it so I came as quick as possible." Botan said. "We need to find two demon brothers by the names Hitru and Hiru... They can be anywhere in the Nigenkai."  
"Yeah... great." Yusuke muttered under his breath.  
"We should start looking for them tomorrow morning." Botan said, ignoring Yusuke's comment. Hiei turned towards the door.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Kuwabara asked the fire demon. Hiei turned to face them.  
"I'm leaving, if that's all right." muttered Hiei.  
"You're... leaving now?" Kurama asked, his emerald green eyes cast down to the floor. Hiei looked at the kitsune in a sort of puzzled look. He didn't answer as he turned and opened the door. Kurama looked up as he saw him walk out. "Hiei..."  
"...Well, lets get some rest." Yusuke said loudly, trying to get everyone's attention. Everyone started to walk out of the room. Botan walked over to Kurama and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hiei will be back soon, don't worry." Botan said to him. Kurama nodded and made a fake smile crossed his face. Hiei will be back'  
end of flashback  
  
Hiei thought of how Kurama had looked when he left. I hope he will be glad to see me...' Hiei's thoughts ended as he arrived at Kurama's house.  
  
**IM NOT ABOUT TO KEEP READING THIS!!!!!!!!!!! IM GOING ON STRIKE!!!!!!  
**  
Tasa: ...Okay, it's my first shounen-ai, it doesn't seem shounen-ai, and it's a terrible fic. What's new? I criticize all my fics... If you hate it, please review. If you like it, please review. Also the caps are from one of my beta. She doesn't like my fanfic. That's all I have to say.  
  
Kaze: You forgot to mention that it takes place sorta after the movie.  
  
Tasa: ...Well, now you did. And I thank you... Please review!  
  
Kaze: You already said that.  
  
Tasa: glare 


End file.
